Kickin' It: Jack and Kim
by CoffeeShopWriter
Summary: When will Jack and Kim ever admit their feelings for each other? Let's just say it's two and a half years later...
1. One step further

**Hey, everyone! Here's my very own Kickin' It fanfic, and I would love it if you reviewed to tell me what you think. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging but… PLZ! I'm begging you!" **

**Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! Disney XD does. **

KIM

There were many things Kim enjoyed. Having her sweet sixteen party and driving around in her new car (it was used but at least it was all hers) were just a couple of those things. Hanging out with Jack was one that stood out among all of them. They'd been best friends for the past two and a half years, ever since he moved to Seaford and they both joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo. She sometimes wondered if he heard her heart pounding furiously whenever they brushed hands or made eye contact. She wasn't used to having a crush. Usually guys just had a crush on her, and she went out with them just to have fun. But Jack was different.

He was kind, he was always making her laugh, and he was extremely loyal to her and her friends, J.E.M. (Jerry, Eddie, and Milton). They had grown so close the past couple years that now they knew so much about each other, which was precisely why Kim swallowed her feelings for him and focused on their friendship. Jack was pretty flirtatious with every girl in their school, but she had never seen any signs that he liked her back. So for now, she settled for just being friends.

JACK

He had awesome focus when it came to karate, but Jack had terrible focus right now, it seemed, as he and Kim were eating at Filafel Phil's. He was aware that she was talking, and he was supposed to be listening, but for some reason he kept staring at her face, trying to memorize every part of it.

"Jack? Uh, Jack?" Now he noticed Kim's face was confused. "Are you in there?"

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were paying attention, but your blank face says it all." She rolled her eyes, a disappointed look on her face. Jack, feeling terrible since he always listened to her, decided just to be honest. Ever since he met her, he had thought she was cute. As he got to know her, he developed a crush. Now his feelings had grown stronger, so much so that he would do anything for her, always protect her and be there for her. So that mixed with his old reckless actions made him finally make a move.

"I'm sorry, really," he said, turning on his "charming" voice. "It's just that I was getting lost in your eyes. He winked.

KIM

She rolled her eyes, not daring to believe he actually meant what he said. But she better get out of there before he saw her blush.

"Whatever, Anderson." Kim got up from her seat, her blonde hair covering her red cheeks. "I better be getting home, though."

"Let me walk you home, then."

She sighed, then smiled and nodded. It was much easier being nice than acting tough and mean. Jack rushed to the door and opened it for her. Kim gave him a bemused look, yet she was surprised by his sudden charm. As she walked through the door, he put his hand on her back, as though he were guiding her through. The spot where he touched her tingled even after he took his hand off.

"Quite the charmer today, I see," she remarked as they started walking home. She wanted to ask him why he was suddenly different tonight, but decided she didn't want to spoil the mystery. She knew he wasn't going to get her hopes up for nothing and just turn into a total tool bag. "Kinda like Ricky Weaver," she added out loud.

He sighed at the mention of the doll-haired pop star they met about a couple years ago. "Ah, yes. That was pretty awesome how you tossed him."

They continued talking about their adventures they had with J.E.M. and Rudy, their karate sensei until they almost got to Kim's house. The sun was just going down, and the light shown on their faces as they walked closely on the sidewalk, hands sometimes brushing. As they began to walk up the front steps to her door, he asked, "You know, every now and then I wonder why you still don't have a boyfriend."

"Maybe I just haven't found the right guy yet," she said indignantly, looking him straight in the eye.

"I think," said Jack, lowering his voice and leaning close to her, "it's because you have a crush on me."

Kim sighed, exasperated. Was he really bringing that up again after all this time? She thought they had an agreement to stop teasing her about that!

"For the last time, Jack, I do NOT have a crush –"

She was pleasantly interrupted, though, when Jack suddenly but gently pressed his lips to hers.

JACK

For a moment, everything disappeared except for Kim and himself. His head spun – or was it the ground? – as she kissed him back, and he felt her hands cling to his arms. He put his hands lightly on her slender hips, and he was just about to hug her closer when the world stopped spinning around him all too quickly. He opened his eyes to see Kim staring at him with a bewildered look on her face. He couldn't help but notice how the setting sun made her hair shine beautifully around her face.

He was stunned at the feelings swirling around inside him. Jack was starting to think he didn't just like Kim.

"I think I'm falling for you," he said quietly. There! It felt really good to say that, like he discovered a mystery and just unveiled the truth.

At Kim's sudden intake of breath, he began to worry she was going to slap him.

"You're not just saying that to get me to admit I have a crush on you, are you?" she asked just as quietly.

Jack blinked. That was not what he was expecting. He just shared something serious with her and she thought he was joking? His frustration had him throwing his hands up. "Oh, for the love of –"

Then it was Kim's turn to interrupt him with a kiss. He experienced the same emotion as before. When they broke apart, she whispered in his ear, "'Cause I think I'm falling for you, too." With that said, she quickly went inside, leaving him to stiffly turn around. As he walked down the front steps towards his house, he put a hand to his lips and smiled.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter! How is it? I know it was a little cheesy, but don't worry, the next chapter will be funnier. Anyone can review, so please tell me what you thought! I'm even taking ideas for the next chapters to come! So, go on, click the review button. It'll only take a minute!**


	2. Coming clean

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! They warmed my heart, so I wrote this chapter as fast as I could for all of you. Keep in mind that I'm still taking ideas for this story, I'm open to any! And now, we go on with the story. **

**Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kickin' It material. **

JACK

"Let's get some pizza," Jack said out-of-the-blue one afternoon. They had been practicing with J.E.M. for two hours in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, so he was starving for some food. Kim nodded eagerly, and they both started for the doors. With his mind mainly on food, he barely noticed when his hand and Kim's came together like magnets.

So he was surprised when Milton said from behind them, "Uh, Jack, Kim? Is there something you want to tell us?"

It took Jack a second to become aware that he and Kim were holding hands, which they immediately separated, exchanging frantic looks. Jack could practically read Kim's mind with the guilty eyes she gave him.

"Maybe we should just tell them," she said. He remembered what a terrible liar she was, but that didn't mean she had to say anything!

"Tell us what?" asked Jerry as he and Eddie came out of the changing room. Jack groaned inwardly, then realized it was probably better to tell them now instead of coming up with some lame excuse and get them suspicious. He sighed and looked at Kim, who shrugged. She was okay with it, therefore he had no reason not to be.

He turned towards the guys, taking a deep breath. "Kim and I are dating."

KIM

"What?" he group asked together.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend," Jack continued, giving Kim a crooked smile. She beamed back, feeling like she could jump for joy that he finally admitted it to their friends. She had never felt comfortable when they came up with the idea of not telling anyone until they told J.E.M. Not only were they lying, but she wanted everyone to know that she and Jack were together.

"Since when?" asked Milton, mostly shocked as this discovery.

"About a week ago," answered Kim.

"A week and one day, to be exact," said Jack proudly. "I've been counting."

"Aww!" Kim put a hand to her chest, over her heart.

"So how come we just now learned about it?" asked Eddie, sounding offended.

Jack sighed again. "We didn't want you guys to be weird about it, so we kept it a secret. Until today, that is."

"How would we feel weird?" asked Jerry.

"You know, the holding hands, third wheel kind of thing?"

All three boys looked confused, as if they had never even considered what it would be like if their best friends dated. Kim remembered that they didn't have much experience with dating or girls period. That wasn't the most encouraging sign, since they wouldn't know what to do in the future.

"Don't be mad," she added quickly. "We were just trying to do what was best for you guys."

All three boys were quiet, thinking of what to say. For a few seconds the air was silent between them, and Jack and Kim exchanged another look. Finally Jerry spoke up. "Well, I'm touched that you thought of us, and I'm okay with this. You guys are cute together."

Jack made a face while Milton nodded in agreement.

"Same here," said Eddie. "Just as long as you two aren't so lovey-dovey that it makes me want to throw up."

"Deal," Kim said, a huge smile on her face. "We're going out for pizza. You guys want to come?"

They all agreed, and this time Kim decided not to hold hands with Jack. She didn't want to press her luck on how understanding they were being. Soon, they were all laughing and talking together just like they normally did.

**Wow, this was shorter than I thought it would be, but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I'm starting to see a longer story developing, but I'm not really sure how long. Just saying so you guys are prepared! Keep reviewing, cuz I love all of them. : D**


	3. Storm is coming

**Once again, I love all the reviews you guys write. So keep it up, they really do matter! **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Kickin' It. **

KIM

The next day at school during free period, she and Jack were at their usual spot by the stairs, studying for their English test. They were sitting close together, with her head was on his shoulder, and they were oblivious to the stares people gave them. Kim was proud that everyone knew Jack was her boyfriend, yet it wasn't that big a deal. So she just ignored the admiring and death glares other girls gave her and the disappointed glances boys shot her way.

"That went well yesterday," Jack said as he flipped a page of his textbook. "Much more understanding than I thought they would be."

"I know," agreed Kim. "I thought they would all be like, 'Eww! Gross! My eyes!'" She made sick faces as Jack chuckled. They continued studying for a moment before they heard shrill voices right by their ears.

"Eww!" came Milton, scrunching up his faces as if he smelled something awful.

"Gross," joined in Jerry, his face stricken. "Okay, let's break it up. No one needs to see that!"

"My eyes," exclaimed Eddie. The three of them all looked sick just as Kim thought they would, giving her an uneasy feeling. She knew deep down they would act this way, but she wanted to believe they were just a little bit mature.

"See?" she told Jack, lifting her head from his warm shoulder. "I better go. They need some time."

Jack nodded, his hand reluctant to let of hers as she got up and walked away. The guys looked like they would say something else, but she shot them a death glare that would make lava look cold.

"I'll be at the gym," she called over her shoulder, leaving Jack to set things straight with his friends.

JACK

"Okay, guys," he said, turning to the guys with an exasperated look. "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" scoffed Jerry. "We don't have a problem!"

"You said you were fine with me and Kim yesterday. Not even 24 HOURS ago!" They flinched away from the karate expert as he raised his voice. "What part of our relationship is not okay?"

All three boys were quiet for a second before Milton stepped towards Jack and put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I'm just not used to it yet, but I'm going to try."

"Me, too," Eddie said. "Sorry."

"Guys, it's okay," said a now smiling Jack. He loved that his friends were so understanding. Except for…. "Jerry?" he added. "What about you?"

Jerry, who stayed quiet up until now, scratched his head. "Hey, I'm just looking out for Kim. How do we know that you aren't going to break her heart? Or you might lose her to another good lookin' guy who knows how to punch."

Jack opened his mouth to say something angry and sarcastic, but Jerry's last sentence made him stop and think. He knew it wasn't just his imagination when he noticed other guys around the school staring sadly at Kim as she walked past them with her hand in Jack's. He bet she was a popular person among the boys, and just because she was in a relationship wouldn't stop them from making a move. She might even forget about Jack, and move on to something new and better….

He shook his head, but he still felt tense. Jerry nodded, like he expected Jack to do this. "I'm just saying, buddy. You better hold on to her and be the perfect boyfriend, or its goodbye Kim."

"Jerry!" cried Milton, appalled. "That would never happen to Jack and Kim. They're perfect for each other!"

Jack half smiled, but backed away from his friends nonetheless. "It's cool. I better go, though. This hallway's getting kind of crowded, and I really do have to study."

"We'll see you after school, though, right?" called Eddie.

Jack nodded and waved goodbye, his stomach turning and his mind on panic mode.

KIM

After helping Grace perfect her back hand spring, Kim headed to the locker room to change out of her workout clothes. Free period would end soon, and she wanted to meet Jack by his locker so he could walk her to class. When she was almost done putting on her shoes, she heard her name being used in a conversation on the other side of her locker.

"… I can't believe Kim Crawford is going out with Jack," murmured a girl's voice. "I mean, he's hard to get, with him being so cute. Not that _I've _ever liked him, but I know plenty of girls who do."

Another girl giggled. "I don't think they'll last long. A guy like Jack is bound to be snagged by some slut that likes to sleep with other girls' boyfriends. I've seen friendships and relationships totally ruined by it."

"Yeah, it's not like Kim actually tries to look good," Girl #1 responded. "It won't be long before they're done."

The girls continued talking as they walked out of the locker room. Kim remained sitting there, their words echoing in her head. _Jack is bound to be snagged_… _relationships totally ruined… won't be long before they're done._ And what was the part of her trying not to look good? It's not like dressed in rags or never combed her hair!

Kim continued to fret as she hurried down the halls to Jack's locker. He was standing there like he said, and he smiled adorably when he saw her.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to hold her hand. "Is something wrong?"

Dang, why did he have to be so observant? "Nothing," she said breezily. She smiled and changed the topic to something meaningless. Inside her however, she felt insecure and nervous, and for the first time ever, she didn't think Jack could help her with this one.

**Duh duh DUHHHH! Tension is building among our favorite couple! What will happen? Find out in a few days… after you review. Thanx you guys!**


	4. Attempts and failures

**Hey, guys! I don't think this story has a single negative review, so I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I kind of have a goal to get this story done before school starts for me, which is September 6****th****. We'll see how that goes! And this chapter has longer POV's, so watch out for them.**

**-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Just playing with the characters for a bit.**

JACK

He was on a mission of great importance, a mission that could not be held off. It was so he could prove to Kim that he would be the ultimate boyfriend for her. That was all that was on his mind as school ended, so he forgot about going to the dojo as he hopped in a cab and went down to the jewelry shop.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" asked a well-dressed salesman 10 minutes later when Jack was browsing through a shelf of expensive looking earrings.

Jack, pleased at the fact that he called him sir, tugged on his button down plaid shirt. "I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend."

"Ah, young love," the salesman sighed, putting a hand over his heart. Jack noticed his nametag said Tom. "I have just the thing."

Tom showed Jack several items – necklaces, earrings, rings – but every one of them was overpriced and a little too flashy. He had begun to think that maybe buying Kim jewelry was a bad idea when something caught his eye. It was a diamond necklace that had a gem in the shape of a heart on it, and the way it sparkled reminded him of Kim's eyes whenever she laughed.

"What about that one?" He pointed out the necklace that was placed in the glass case under the counter.

"This one?" asked Tom distastefully. "It's not very big, doesn't exactly scream romantic."

Jack ignored him and looked at the price tag. 20 bucks? Not only was it reasonably priced, but it was absolutely perfect for Kim. He didn't think he would find anything else in this jewelry store that came close to this one.

"I'd like to buy it," he said, grinning ear to ear. Tom pursed his lips but nodded as he picked up the necklace and brought it over to the cash register. He scanned it, but the computer made an uncooperative sound. Tom frowned and typed on the computer while Jack began to get nervous.

"Oops!" Tom cried, setting the necklace down. "It looks like someone already reserved that one."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack shouted, causing a few customers to look over at him. "Who?"

Tom examined his nails, now seeming bored with Jack. "Policy states that I can't tell you. Sorry, hon."

Jack regained control of his temper, and murmured a thanks to Tom. He trudged out the door with his head down. So much for showing Kim that he loved her.

KIM

The Wasabi Warriors had been practicing for over half an hour, and Jack was late. He was usually on time, and his disappearance made everyone nervous, especially Kim. God knows what he was doing. While she sparred with Jerry, her mind came up with scenarios of where Jack could be. He could've started out going to the dojo, but some boyfriend-stealer could've distracted him and brought him back to her house... No, she was just paranoid, and she didn't like it.

Her thoughts ended up making her angry, and she accidentally took it out on poor Jerry. When he aimed a kick at her, she grabbed his foot and flipped him on his back.

"Sorry," said Kim quickly, grabbing Jerry's hand to help him up.

"'S okay, Kim," he answered, his cheeks turning a shade of red. This made her feel guilty, since she knew the guys didn't like getting beat to her. She usually went easy on them, saving her strength for when she sparred with Jack.

Just then, her boyfriend walked through the door, making everyone turn.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured, his eyes glued to the floor. So he was somewhere he shouldn't have been if he couldn't even meet her eye! Stop it, she thought. Quit having those thoughts.

Suddenly Jack lifted his head when he spotted Kim still holding Jerry's hand. She hadn't realized that she was still helping him up, but she quickly let go, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Kim felt like it was a bad time to ask where Jack had been, because he seemed really disappointed about something.

"That's fine, Jack," Rudy said. "How about you spar with me?"

Kim didn't get a chance to talk to Jack until the end of practice. She met up with him after they were done changing, grabbing his hand and pulling him out quicker than anyone else.

"What's the rush?" asked Jack, eyebrows reaching up to his hairline. Kim kept her mouth shut as she pulled him to a deserted corner of the mall. She turned to him and unexpectedly put her mouth to his. Her fears were diminished as Jack's body melted into hers when he put his arms around her. She deepened the kiss, glad that her boyfriend passed her test. If he had been with another girl, he would have felt too guilty to feel any passion.

"What was that for?" he whispered huskily when they broke apart.

"I just… felt like it, I guess," she smiled her usual bright smile, inside feeling stupid that she ever doubted him.

JACK

The next day at school, Jack stumbled sleepily into school, not even fazed that he almost ran over someone with his skateboard. He was up late last night, doing his homework that he was supposed to have done earlier, but he had been too busy hanging out with Kim. That kiss she gave him distracted him big time, and it made him realize that he didn't care that another guy could like her. Just as long as she like Jack more.

"Hey, Jack," said Kim when he went up to her locker, pecking her cheek. He was just about to say hello back when something shiny caught his eye. It was the necklace he was going to buy yesterday!

And it was on Kim's neck! That made him wide awake.

"What is that?" he said shakily, pointing at the necklace. Kim looked down and then at her locker.

"I found it in my locker this morning, I swear," she said solemnly. "With a note. It said 'From you secret admirer.'"

**There. How's that? Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!**


	5. New plan

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update – I've been on vacation, school, just a bunch of stuff has kept me from writing this story. My mission to create an unpredictable twist on the story was successful according to your reviews. I hope this chapter is just as jaw-dropping as the last one!**

**Katie**

**P.S. Just because I put KIM and JACK point of views does not mean I have to use first person. It's like that in other books so it's not just me! Putting that out there for all you people who think you know everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

KIM

Kim sat in French class, one hand on her new necklace, not particularly paying attention to the teacher's lesson. She thought of the rest of her conversation with Jack half an hour ago. He had looked very disturbed when she told him about the note.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kim had asked, half defensive. After all, just because she was taken didn't mean anyone didn't admire her anymore. "It's not like I care who it is. I have you." She stepped closer to him, and she thought she saw him flinch before he put his arms around her. Was that just her imagination? She decided it was before she pulled away from him and they walked to their classes together.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said. "I'm just surprised that someone would do that when they know that we're together." He shook his head in disbelief.

Kim scoffed. "You never know with guys… no offense."

They reached the top of the stairs, where they went separate ways. He leaned in close to her and kissed her quickly before leaving. She was beginning to think that it wasn't her imagination when she saw that troubled look on his face.

JACK

Somehow, he got through school without getting in trouble for not paying attention. All he wanted to do was go home and collect his thoughts, but first he had to see Kim and J.E.M. at the dojo. Although he wasn't sure he could feel happy when someone was out to get his girlfriend.

"Hey, Jack," said Jerry, who looked like he had run to catch up with him. "How's it going?"

"Hi, Jerry. Everything's fine." He couldn't help but let his bad mood show.

Jerry's eyebrows knit together, and he patted Jack's arm briefly. "Are you okay, man? You seem kind of down."

Jack sighed and told him about the love note and necklace in Kim's locker. "I don't know what to do. What if this guy makes himself known, and he's exactly what a girl wants for a boyfriend. And what if Kim falls for that and she leaves me like that." He snapped his fingers, feeling more worried than he was before. Looks like working out his feelings wasn't a good idea after all.

"Oh, man," said Jerry, looking almost as bothered as Jack was. "I am so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." Jack gave Jerry a curious look.

"Right. I know," his friend replied, looking flustered. "It's just that, uh, I feel your pain, and, um –"

Just then, someone bumped into Jerry, knocking something out of his backpack. "Hey!" he yelled after the person. "Watch where you're going." He rolled his eyes and kept walking, not noticing that Jack was retrieving a piece of paper on the ground.

It was a receipt from the jewelry store he went to the other day. For the necklace he was going to buy Kim.

It was bought by Jerry Martinez.

"Jack's, what's taking you…" Jerry's voice trailed off as he spotted the receipt in Jack's hand. The two boys looked at each other, one's eyes full of anger and confusion, the other pair full of regret.

"What. The. Hell," said Jack very slowly, the rush of fury blinding him for a moment. All this time, Jerry liked his girlfriend. He even bought her a necklace! He took a step towards Jerry, who backed up.

"Okay, wait. Let me explain – Whoa!" He stopped midsentence as he ran away from Jack. He chased him to the dojo, where everyone else was already gathered.

KIM

I was just practicing my flying spin round kick when Jack and Jerry ran through the door – no, Jack was _chasing _Jerry! He had a look of complete and utter madness as he shouted incomprehensible things at Jerry. Finally, he leaped and tackled and tackled him to the floor.

"I'm sorry," cried Jerry from underneath Jack. "Get off me so I can explain!"

"Jack, get off of Jerry!" ordered Kim, still stunned at this sudden fight.

"No!" he yelled. "He was trying to steal you!"

"What? That makes no sense. First get off of him." She forcibly removed him from Jerry. He didn't shove Kim off, but allowed her to pull him away. She could tell he still wanted to pummel Jerry, but he was holding back for her.

"Okay, she said as Jerry got up and straightened his clothes. "Now explain yourselves, you two."

"I found this in Jerry's backpack." Jack held up a receipt. It showed that the necklace she found in her locker was bought by Jerry. Her eyes widened and looked at Jerry, who was blushing furiously.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about that," he began. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to impress Kim. Maybe I was just desperate to get a girlfriend, so I started thinking about the one girl that would talk to me." He swallowed hard, staring at the floor. "When I heard you two got together, I got jealous, and so I bought her a necklace. I was so stupid, because now I see that you really love each other, and I didn't mean to cause you any pain." He looked earnestly at Jack, then Kim.

Everyone was silent, even Rudy. Finally Kim broke the silence.

"It's okay, Jerry. I'm flattered, but you're right. I do love Jack."

Jack looked at her in surprise; That was the first time she used the l-word. He wanted to say it back, but she continued.

"And we'll find you a girlfriend. Someone who can get past your… quirks. Everyone will help. Right guys?" She looked imploringly at Milton and Eddie, who immediately nodded.

"I can already think of a few," said Eddie.

"And Jack." Kim turned to her boyfriend. "You know you can trust me enough that I would never dump you for another guy."

Jack, who had been glaring at Jerry, suddenly turned to Kim with guilty eyes. "Yeah, " he finally muttered. "I'm sorry for tackling you, Jerry."

"I deserved it, man. Let's just forget this." They did their "bro handshake" that Kim still didn't understand. Rudy sighed and made them get back to practicing. All the while Jack and Kim kept an eye out for each other, glad that the truth was finally out there.

**So that's finished. I don't know when the next time I'll update due to my busy schedule, but keep a lookout for this story. Don't give up on it – there are still cute moments of Jack and Kim to come! **


	6. Trust and love

**Hey, everybody! Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews that have brightened my day. I really do love them, even the short, one-word ones. Anyways, this chapter is kind of fun, and of course have KACK in it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

JACK

"Jack? All systems are a go?" came Milton's voice through Jack's walkie talkie. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked to his spot by her locker. He was clutching some papers in his hand and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Yeah. Over and out," he told Milton, and put the walkie talkie in his pocket. Now he just had to wait until Sarah Jackson came through the doors to her locker so he could spill his papers.

For the past couple of days, the guys and Kim have been trying to help Jerry get a girlfriend so he could get over Kim. Kim was most enthusiastic about it, as she could probably tell that Jack still wanted to kill Jerry. And she was right. Who cares if he's sorry, and he never meant to hurt anybody? Jerry was an idiot, but this time he went too far in thinking that he had a chance with Kim when she was Jack's girlfriend. So Jack was still mad at Jerry, but he never tried to let it show. That's why he was helping him right now, about to act like a total fool for him.

Right on cue, Sarah walks through the door, carrying a heavy textbook. Jack purposely bumped into her, and papers and textbooks went flying in the air. People passing them laughed lightly, but did not stop to help.

"Oh, geez, I am so sorry!" he fake apologized to the Sarah that was bending down to pick up all the papers. "That was totally my fault."

"No, it's mine," responded Sarah, head bent down. "I wasn't looking." Then she looked up, and he unintentionally made eye contact with her. The way she looked up at him made him uncomfortable, and he busied himself with the papers while Jerry waltzed in.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked, as they rehearsed numerous times. He still didn't sound natural to Jack, but he hoped it was good enough to fool Sarah.

"I accidentally bumped into… I'm sorry, what was your name, again?" He started to back out, trying to put the spotlight on Jerry, but Sarah kept looking only at Jack. She barely glanced at Jerry when he spoke.

"Sarah. Sarah Jackson."

"Hey, Sarah. I'm Jerry." Jerry stuck his hand out, and Sarah gave him a small smile as she shook his hand.

"Sorry again, Sarah." He was about to say goodbye when Sarah interrupted.

"Oh, that's fine. I am pretty clumsy, so it was actually quite normal for me." Jack had a feeling that she would follow him if he left, and Jerry would be left out, so he stayed put while Milton suddenly came in behind Jerry.

"Jerry!" he said, like he was the coolest person in the world. "You want to help out at the animal shelter with me today? You always come to make sure each and every puppy is happy."

Jack refrained from rolling eyes, since Milton sounded like he was reading straight from a script.

"'Course, Milton." Jerry smiled at Sarah, who looked mildly impressed at this. Jack smiled mentally, because the plan was working, and now maybe he could leave. "Do you like puppies, Sarah?"

As she said that she was allergic to dogs, Jack backed slowly away.

"Bye, Jack!" called Sarah eagerly. Jack waved back, and made his way to Kim's locker. Halfway there he stopped in his tracks. He had never met her before, so how did she know his name?

KIM

"Hey, gorgeous," murmured Jack in her ear when he came up behind her. She got goose bumps on her arms as she turned around to kiss him.

"How'd it go?" she asked excitedly. She really wanted Jerry to get girlfriend. Of course she wanted him to be happy, but she was especially determined to make sure he had a new love interest. She noticed the death glares Jack sent him, so she put extra effort in this plan just to show Jack that she didn't like Jerry in that way.

"Pretty good," Jacks said in response to her question, "except Sarah kept looking at me, and she knew my name when I've never met her before."

Kim cocked her head to one side. "Well, I'm sure lots of girls know you're name. You are good at karate, and you've done a lot of things for the school." As much as she hated to admit it, Jack was popular with the girls, and not just for his karate skills.

Jack smiled mischievously, and leaned closer to her. "It's also 'cause of my good looks, right?"

Holy crap, did he read her mind? She smiled back, and pushed him away from her so she could shut her locker. When they started walking to their usual spot where they did homework, they found Eddie and Milton sitting there.

"Is Jerry off with his new _girlfriend_?" asked Kim, stretching out the last word in a teasing way. Jack chuckled and set his books down on the bench.

Milton nodded. "When they left, they looked okay. She wasn't initially scared or confused. In fact, I think she and Jerry hit it off pretty well."

Was it just my imagination, or did he sound like he was lying. Eddie's confused look confirmed my thoughts.

"No, they didn't!" he said. "Jerry was practically running after her! I'd say she and Jack hit it off more."

Milton rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. Kim sent a worried glance at Jack, who blushed and looked down at his toes. Eddie comprehended everyone's expression, and immediately back-tracked.

"A-actually, I meant that Jerry will warm up to her… eventually!" His cheery tone did nothing to sooth Kim's anxious – and slightly jealous – feelings.

JACK

How could Sarah like me? I was the rude one who bumped into her and Jerry was the knight in shining armor… wait, Jack _was _the one picking up the papers, not Jerry. Maybe Kim was right; girls did like him for his karate skills, and – he didn't mean to brag – but he wasn't the worst looking guy in this school.

I decided to tell Kim that I didn't like her at all, just in case she was ever doubtful that I was returning this weird girl's crush. After school, when we were walking to the dojo together, I brought it up.

"Hey, just so you know, I will never like Sarah in that way at all." Oh, that sounded mean, but it was the truth.

Apparently Kim thought so too, because she raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Um, thanks, Jack."

"I'm just saying," he defended himself, "in case, you know, she actually does have a crush on me, and she decides to make a move. I'm way too crazy about you to care."

Her heart warmed along with her face – even now he could still make her blush! She gently squeezed his hand, and they went the rest of the way to the dojo with huge smiles on their faces.

**Oh, no, guys! It might be getting cheesy again. I'm sorry, but I wanted to end this chapter before it got too long. More things sure to come in the next chapter. Also, I think it's becoming my style to only have about ten chapters. I'll bring this up later, but let me know if you want a sequel!**


	7. Crazy tears

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of had writer's block. So if this chapter doesn't seem original, it's because I didn't really have a clue how to write it. But the next chapter will be very cute, being mainly focused on Jack and Kim. But for now, this is the best I could come up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

**P.S. Looking back on the last chapter, I could see I made a lot of grammatical errors, so I'll try harder to proofread this one. Thanks!**

KIM

The following week after Jerry made his big move, Sarah started hanging out with the group more. She was always with Jerry, who made sure that he looked cool, and she was usually cheerful and easygoing with him.

Kim wasn't fooled.

She noticed Sarah ogling Jack like he was covered in chocolate. It took an idiot not to see that, and that would explain why Jerry never cared. His eyes were glued to Sarah, and he followed her around like he was her puppy. Kim suspected that the only reason Sarah put up with him was because he was her connection to Jack. And Jack continued to be uncomfortable around her, endlessly complaining to Kim "what obvious and crazy thing Sarah did today." Kim didn't mind, because although she would never admit it, she was threatened by Sarah, and she was glad to see that her boyfriend wasn't falling into her traps.

But the last straw was drawn for Jack when Sarah sent him an email admitting her feelings for him, as if they weren't obvious enough. He was fuming when he showed it to Kim on his phone one morning.

"I am going to go right up to her and tell that I don't care about her at all!" he shouted, pacing back and forth in front of their homework spot.

It worried Kim to see him like this, so she put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of this." Her eyes set in determination, and she was about to stalk off to find Sarah when Jack grabbed her arm.

Now he was the worried one. "What are you going to do?"

She put on a fake serene smile. "I'm just going to have a little chat with her. She needs to know that you're mine, and to back off." And with that, she turned away and marched down the hallway.

JACK

He stared after Kim with a bewildered look on his face. She looked so sexy when she was angry.

Half an hour later she met back up with him, a huge grin on her face. She sat down next to him and they automatically began snuggling.

"So what did you do?" he asked her.

"I told you, I took care of it." At his questioning look, she added, "I just told her to back off, and when she didn't get the message I gave her a small tap on the shoulder."

Jack laughed. "It wasn't just a tap, was it?"

She shrugged, trying not to smile. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

The next day at the dojo, Jack was kicking dummies at Bobby Wasabi's. Rudy was away at some "karate conference" so he and Kim were going to practice on their own. She was supposed to meet him here so they could practice sparring. He had been practicing by himself for twenty minutes.

_Was she blowing me off?_ he thought. Kim had to have a good reason. He looked at his watch. It read 4:30. She should've been done with cheer by now. He was starting to get seriously worried.

Suddenly, Milton and Eddie burst through the doors of the dojo.

"Jack!" Eddie yelled. "You have to come to the hospital!"

Before he could ask why, Milton cried, "Kim's been hurt!"

Jack's eyes widened and he went numb, and all he could think about was his concern for Kim. Milton and Eddie shared an uneasy glance, and they dragged Jack to the waiting minivan that Jerry was driving. On the way to the hospital, Milton explained that she was on the very top of the pyramid during cheer practice, but they ended up falling. Kim, who took the hardest of the fall, broke her leg and had a minor concussion.

"Is he going to be okay?" Eddie asked worriedly. "He hasn't said anything yet."

"Jack, you can relax a little," said Jerry while he sped through a green light. "She's not unconscious or anything. We would've gotten to you sooner but we got stopped by, like, two trains."

"The doctor said she's going to be fine," contributed Milton, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. But Jack continued to stare unseeingly straight ahead, refusing to relax until he saw that Kim was okay.

KIM

"And we just wanted to say that we're sorry the pyramid got messed up," said Grace, with her whole cheer team nodding solemnly behind her, "and that you, like, got hurt."

Kim half-smiled at her team, trying to feel upbeat from her spot in the hospital bed. "It's okay, everyone. For now, it looks like you're the head cheerleader, Grace." However, she just was still a little freaked out by all the pain and the rushing to the hospital in the ambulance. The only person that would make her calm down was –

"Jack!" she cried when she saw her boyfriend run through the door. He stopped short when he saw the cheerleaders crowded around Kim's bed. "Guys, could you give us a minute?"

"We should be going anyway," said Grace. "Hope you feel better, Kim!" The cheer team echoed her as they filed out of the hospital room. Kim thanked them for coming, then sighed with relief as Jack took a seat next to her bed and held her hand.

"You're okay," he stated, and she saw his face lose some of its worry lines.

She smirked down at her cast. "Well, as okay as I can be after what happened."

After making sure she was comfortable and wasn't in any pain – which she found sweet – he asked, "How come J.E.M. knew about what happened before I did?"

"They were actually here at the hospital when I got here. Apparently Milton thought he swallowed poison?" Kim still found that part strange, but it was probably normal for Milton, who was the worst cook she'd ever seen. "Oh, and there was something else I noticed before the pyramid went down. Sarah. She was standing a ways away from us, holding what I think was oil, since that's what the bottom row of girls said they felt on their hands."

She glanced worriedly at Jack, who was known to lose his temper, but thankfully he was keeping his cool for her. "Then that means she did this to you?" A slight tremor was evident in his voice, but his face was kept calm.

"I believe so." She bit her lip. Jack now looked furious, but when she squeezed his hand he took a deep breath and let it go. They continued talking, and the more time she spent with Jack, the better Kim felt.

JACK

Kim's mom came in a while later, and Jack decided to get something to eat. It looked like he'd be spending a lot of time here, so he might as well get some food in his stomach. On the way to the cafeteria, though, he saw Sarah sitting with Jerry on a bench. He made a beeline for them.

"Hi, Jack!" Sarah greeted him excitedly. Jerry, confused as always, knit his eyebrows. So it seemed he was starting to get the message about Sarah having feelings for Jack. And Jack was going to clarify the message.

"Sarah," he said, his tone going dark. She immediately stopped smiling. "I know it was you that hurt Kim. And I know you like me." He ignored Jerry's heartbroken stare. "And I'm asking you – no, I'm demanding you – to stop. I don't like you in that way. I am in love with Kim."

"She doesn't deserve you!" she cried, her voice rising and her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't you see? You and I are… perfect for each other!"

Man, this girl liked drama! "Okay, that's what you think. But so far, all you've done is hurt not just Kim, but Jerry, too. And that hurts me. So it doesn't seem so perfect from my point of view. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me and my friends alone."

He turned around and stalked away, leaving her and Jerry to their emotional problems.

**Weird place to end, I know, but I thought it was getting a little too long. So I think there's just going to be one more chapter. Hopefully it'll be up soon so I can finally complete another story! I'm sad this one's ending, but there may be more! Check back every week for the last chapter!**


	8. Happily ever after

**This is it; the end of this story. I'm so grateful for all the reviews, and even if you haven't, I hope you guys at least enjoyed it a little bit. Speak up if you have an idea for a sequel, but I'm still not sure about whether to write one yet. Well, enjoy the last chapter, and it really has been fun writing this!**

**Katie**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Kickin' It!**

KIM

With all the sleeping pills the hospital puts in her, Kim usually ends up falling asleep around midday. Her doctor told her she could leave tomorrow because she was making a remarkable recovery. Jack has stayed by his girlfriend's bedside as much as he could, which is so sweet because he sacrificed his whole weekend to be with her.

One afternoon, he was reading a book when Kim closed her eyes. She was half-asleep now, just listening to his breathing, when she heard someone come in. She didn't feel like moving, so she kept her eyes closed.

"Hey, man," said a voice that she knew was Jerry's. "Is she asleep?"

"I think so," Jack guessed. "She hasn't moved or anything for the last ten minutes." Was it just Kim's imagination, or did Jack sound a little hesitant? "Listen, Jerry, about what I said to Sarah –"

"Don't apologize," interrupted Jerry. "I broke up with her after you left, if we even had a relationship."

What did Jack say to Sarah? Kim hoped that whatever it was, Sarah would stay away from them.

"I'm still sorry," Jack said. "I might've done something to make her like me, but it wasn't fair because I didn't like her at all."

"Please," Jerry scoffed. "I'm starting to think she was a little bit crazy. I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I did try to steal your girlfriend."

"It's okay." Jack sounded like he meant it. "It's all in the past."

An awkward silence followed. Kim hoped that when she got out of this bed, everything would be back to normal, or at least as close to it as possible. She loved her friends, and she especially liked it when they all got along. They've been through so much in two and a half years, and they really were the best friends she could ever have.

JACK

Soon after Jerry left, Kim's mom came in holding a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw Jack, and whispered Kim's grandfather is out front. "He said he wants you to come home with him," she added.

Confused as he was that his grandfather was here, as he was always busy with Hollywood reunions or something, he got up from his chair. "Will you tell her I said good-bye? And I'll be here later? And that I hope she feels better? And –"

"Jack," Kim's mom interrupted softly. "I will, don't worry. Now go."

A few minutes later, he saw his grandfather in the lobby. Jack hadn't seen him in a couple weeks, so he ran up to hug the older ninja. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

His grandfather smiled. "A man named Rudy called." They started walking out to the parking lot. "Your mother's fine, by the way."

"Where is she now?" he asked bluntly; he was used to his mother being away all the time. His guardian, Kevin, let him do what he wanted most of the time, but there _were_ times he missed his mom.

"Canada," responded his grandfather in an amused tone. They left it at that, and there were a few moments of silence.

"So Rudy told me on the phone that you had a girlfriend. What was her name? Kim?" He looked inquiringly at his grandson, that amused smirk never leaving his face.

Jack flushed guiltily. It was true he never said he had a girlfriend when he talked to his grandfather on the phone, mostly because he couldn't stand it if his grandfather disapproved of her. Now it looks like his opinion couldn't be avoided. "I'm sorry, grandpa. We haven't been together that long."

"Long enough, it seems," he mused. "Tell me, what is she like?"

A long list appeared in Jack's head, but he only named a few traits. "Well, she's smart, funny, and beautiful, she loves karate. She's just… an amazing girl."

His grandfather chuckled at his love-struck expression. "Sounds like you love her."

Jack smiled as they got in his blue Honda Civic. "I do, actually. And I think she knows it."

"No reason why you can't say it with a little flair." His grandfather winked and nudged Jack's arm as he pulled out of the parking lot and away from the hospital.

KIM

"Come on, Jack, this isn't funny!" said Kim, blindfolded, as Jack guided her through his house to the back porch. He had invited her over to dinner as soon as she was released from the hospital, but he didn't give her any clues as to why.

"We're almost there." She heard a sliding glass door open, he took her blindfold off, and she gasped.

Lights decorated the porch, candles were set on an outdoor table, and dinner was elegantly set out. She could hear music playing from somewhere, adding to the very romantic mood setting.

"Jack," she murmured. "This is beautiful."

"Well," he shrugged, being his usual bashful self. "Do you want to dance first?"

"I don't know if you noticed, Einstein," she said, pointing at my cast, "but I can't exactly dance right now."

"Not a problem." He took her crutches and steadied before setting them on the table. Kim's balance struggled and she thought she was going to fall when Jack was right in front of her, catching her and bringing her upright. She looked up to his face and he slid his hands down to her waist. She put her head on his warm chest, and then they were swaying to Kim's favorite slow song, "Only Exception" by Paramore.

"This is perfect," she said quietly. She didn't think anything would top this feeling.

"It is," Jack agreed, "because I love you."

Okay, that would definitely top it.

"I love you, too," she said, looking into his eyes before softly kissing him on the lips.

In that moment, she knew he was the one for her, always. Kim had no idea what life had in store for her, and whether or not she and Jack would ever get married. She did know, though, that her heart would always belong to him, and she knew he felt the same way. And for her, that was all she needed to be happy.


End file.
